Ryūhō Kamo
Scepter 4 |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = Scepter 4 HQ |status = Active |relatives = Ex-wife Daughter |aura = Blue |weapon = Saber |manga debut = Chapter 7 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Hirokazu Miura (K) Hiro Shimono (K Return of Kings) |english voice = Christopher Corey Smith |gallery = Yes }} K:SIDE BLUE is member of Scepter 4. Appearance Kamo is a tall man with long, black hair partially tied in a bun and grey eyes. He wears a uniform typical of the Blue Clansmen. It consists of a white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. Below the waist, he wears dark blue pants and knee-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. Personality He is more serious than most of his fellow clansmen. He appears to have a very nurturing nature, as seen by his treatment of Dōmyōji and the Strain baby.Days of Blue History Kamo formerly ran a restaurant that later went out of business. During his time cleaning up its exterior, he was approached by Reisi Munakata, who offered him a position in SCEPTER 4. Albeit hesitant, Kamo eventually took up the offer. At some point, he and his wife divorced, and he is now able to see their daughter once every three months, something that weighs heavily on him.Days of Blue, Chapter 2 During a visit from Izumo Kusanagi and Tatara Totsuka from the Red Clan, HOMRA, Kamo and several others are outside with guard duty, though he does not pay much attention to the Red Clansmen's arrival.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 7, Pages 7-8 Plot Kamo and others from his group are called to a hotel suite that another group, HOMRA, is currently occupying. Under the orders of his superior, Seri Awashima, he draws out his sword in preparation for the battle between Scepter 4 and HOMRA.K Anime: Episode 1 However, due to Munakata's persuasiveness, there is no such event and the HOMRA's Red King is imprisoned. Sometime after, Kamo joins his colleagues when extracting information about Yashiro Isana.K Anime: Episode 3 Sometime later, he joins several members of his Clan to a local soccer stadium to confront Yashiro and Kuroh. Kamo takes his battle stance under his Lieutenant's orders. Soon after, however, he and everyone else in the vicinity falls under the effects of a Strain's sensory abilities, causing them to imagine themselves elsewhere. He starts calling headquarters to see if they can still contact them. Kamo is then told to seal off the perimeters and does so with Dōmyōji alongside him. However, Kuroh comes by and pushes Dōmyōji over Kamo, causing them both to collapse. By the time they are both up, Captain Munakata arrives to dispel the Strain's power, allowing them to accompany him in battle. However, Kamo is left on standstill throughout the rest of the event.K Anime: Episode 7 The following afternoon, Kamo is assigned to continue pursuit of Yashiro Isana and his two accomplices. While on a freeway, they surround a pickup truck and investigate the cargo in the back. However, they find that their targets are nowhere to be found.K Anime: Episode 8 Kamo would later join his Clansmen to a local airport so that they can use the helicopters there and bring the Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann, from the Himmelreich so that he can be taken into custody. During the ride, Kamo mentions how they will be using more helicopters since the Kagutsu Crater incident, thus resulting in a scolding from Dōmyōji. Later on, he listens as Captain Munakata explains his reasons for wanting to contact Weismann despite the fact that their actions will be against Protocol 120. Kamo remains quiet throughout the entire time. Eventually, they arrive at the airport and board the helicopters, taking off to continue their objective. However, due to the unexpected explosion of the Himmelreich, doubled with a crash impact into the aircraft's engines from one of the Blue Clansmen's operative helicopters, followed by a subsequent crash landing of both vehicles, Scepter 4 ultimately fails their mission. That next day, Kamo and Gotō escort Captain Munakata to the Gold Clan's headquarters to hold a private discussion. While he waits outside, Kamo holds on to Munakata's saber, though he eventually returns it. Afterwards, the three leave. Back at headquarters, Mikoto Suoh manages to free himself from his shackles and successfully break out from his prison cell, despite the combined efforts of multiple Blue Clansmen, including Kamo's, to keep him confined. As such, Kamo and several other Clansmen hurry outside to barricade the exit and prevent the Red King from escaping the vicinity. Unfortunately, they fail to complete their task and Mikoto ends up leaving the area with several members of HOMRA, who have arrived to accompany him back home. Kamo prepares to fight them off though he is forced to draw back at Fushimi's orders.K Anime: Episode 9 Outside the bridge to Ashinaka High School, Kamo waits alongside the rest of Scepter 4 for orders by their Captain. After an explosion is seen from the campus, Munakata orders his subordinates to advance.K Anime: Episode 11 Scepter 4 makes their way to the campus where they are met by members of HOMRA, who rebuke Seri's warning to them and cheer on for the inevitable fighting. Kamo readily draws his saber to Seri's command and subsequently fights against the members of HOMRA alongside his Clansmen. The fighting is momentarily halted by a sudden explosion deeper within the campus, followed by an attack on Munakata from the HOMRA member whom he was protecting from the collateral damage, though they continue fighting shortly after. Later, a beam of silver light emerges from within Ashinaka High School, awing and confusing Kamo. Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: Kamo possesses Blue Aura. Equipment : Befitting a member of Scepter 4, Kamo possesses a saber, which he uses for combat. Trivia *According to Zenjo, it's said that his swordsmanship is: "His appearance is somewhat strong. Has the necessity to be careful not to jump the gun, but it is availing at crucial moment."K SIDE BLUE *He shares same voice actor as Prime Minister. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Scepter 4 Category:Male